The Fleeing Party
by MarikaFromCincy
Summary: This started as my #SaveCarmilla fic. I saw something about LaF driving too fast as everyone fled Silas and wrote the first part of this. Mostly, Hollistein because Carmilla is mad that they were interrupted. Laura tries to fix LaFerry in part two.
1. Chapter 1

Laura moved closer to Carmilla in the back seat of— wait who's car where they in?

Barely anyone at Silas had licenses to drive in Austria and certainly nobody had a car.

But, LaFontaine had been whipping down the country roads away from Silas in a Volkswagen as fast as they could for almost an hour. The car's GPS had a USB port, for some reason, so JP was giving directions as fast as he could.

Perry sat in the passenger seat, tightly gripping the door handle and looking as if the extreme speed and intensity of the fleeing was way too much for her to handle. Or maybe that was about JP and LaF. Laura still had not gotten much of a chance to talk to her about it.

Laura had no idea how after coming back from the dead, the other stuff…, the town hall and the rapid fleeing of campus Carmilla could have possibly fallen asleep. But, she had somehow had, using the only thing she took from their room: Laura's yellow pillow.

Laura turned to look out the back windshield. She saw the single headlight from the rest of their fleeing party and smiled. Danny was the only one with an Austrian license and it was for the motorcycle she bought on a whim during her freshman year. Kirsch clung on for his life with his one good arm behind her.

Laura scooted even closer to her girlfriend— it still felt weird for her to even think it now that it was actually true. She wasn't going to be able to sleep, she knew that. Even if the town hall hadn't been called, she hadn't been singled out for spearheading the attack against Lophilformes and killing the Dean, she hadn't tried to help everyone escape the hungry light's return to campus, she would still be too excited about Carmilla being alive to sleep at all.

But she rested her head on Carmilla's shoulder anyway. The vampire stirred slightly and wrapped her arm around Laura. She moved her head down onto her chest.

"You know, this isn't really what I meant when I said I was looking forward to our first time sleeping together," Carmilla stated quietly in the same cheeky way she had been saying sexual innuendos since she had returned.

"Well, I'm not really going to be sleeping at all. Like, how are you even calm enough to be sleeping? Carm, come on. We didn't kill it and it could quite possibly be chasing us and that is only if it didn't stay behind to kill everyone in Styria."

Carmilla turned her head slightly so she could see Laura's face. Laura reached up and pushed a few strands of black hair off her eyes.

"With how LaF is driving we probably have outran it already and thanks to you, cutie, I don't think anyone is left at Silas," she said, smiling down her girlfriend, who looked cuter than ever lite only by the moonlight.

"You're probably right."

"But if it got that old roommate of yours, I'm fine with that. She seemed better when she was pod-peopled," Carmilla said with the stark she had since the moment she moved into Room 307, but now it was followed be a smile.

Laura couldn't stop herself from smiling too for she agreed. But, she knew Betty had gotten out safely with Natalie and Elisie and the rest of the residents from her hall. She and Perry had made sure, while Danny was evacuating her Summer Society sisters through some network of underground tunnels, Kirsch got the Zetas out on their party bus and the Alchemy Club was using something that sounded a whole lot like teleporting to get students out. She even saw on Twitter — before they got too far from campus and she lost service — that Professor Cocrahne was taking students out by steamboat.

"Unpopular hostel up ahead. Maybe we should stop for the night, Laugh front training," the GPS system seemed to say.

Carmilla and Laura smiled. JP seemed to have taken over the voice of the GPS, but still couldn't make it pronounce things correctly.

"We're nearly in Munich," LaF said to the car. "It should be safe for us to stop. We can figure out a better game plan in the morning, yeah?"

The roommates in the backseat nodded. They could see the pair through the rearview mirror.

"Perr?" LaFontaine said, looking at her for the first time during the trip.

"Yes, all right. Just let me do all the talking. We will be safer if we blend in."

LaF pulled the car into the parking lot of the hostel when JP told them to turn. LaF ejected him from the USB as they and Perry got out of the car. Carmilla groaned but exited tightly holding the yellow pillow. Laura followed her, slinging her backpack over her shoulder. She had filled it with mostly her clothes but a few for Carmilla's and her laptop.

Danny's bike loudly rolled into the parking spot beside them.

"How did you even get a license for this thing, Summer Psycho?" Kirsch exclaimed as he jumped off the bike, pulling the helmet of his head.

"Aww did I scare you, Dumbass?" Danny replied.

"Will all of you stop talking? Please!" Perry commanded.

The group instantly silenced.

Perry spoke to the desk clerk in German, giving the illusion that they were a group of normal German college students on break. Carmilla grumbled a few things in German to Laura, which she did not understand. LaF throw in a few words here and there, which Laura assumed was nothing more than "hello" and "thank you".

The six of them were place in a room that slept 20, but they were the only ones there.

When Laura was done showering, she started waking toward the bed she has selected beside LaF and Perry.

"I don't think so, cupcake," Carmilla said as she grabbed her arm and pulled her onto the bed closest to the washroom and furthest away from anyone else.

"Carm!" Laura exclaimed as her towel almost unwrapped itself from her chest.

"Oh, you going to be all shy now? Urhm, you didn't seen that way back at Silas,"

Carmilla pleaded, her smile so wide her fangs were showing.

Laura leaned in and kissed her, realizing it was for the first time since they fled.

"Umm we were alone at Silas, you stupid vampire. Well like for the most part but there is a difference between someone bursting into the room and them being able to see us from across the room," Laura pointed out in a rapid whisper.

That time, Carmilla leaned in and kissed her.

"But it is pretty dark in here," Laura was able to get out before Carmilla kissed her again.

"And if we stay under the covers how will they know anyway. We just can't be too lo—"

She was cut off by a kiss again.

Carmilla had raised both her hands into Laura's wet hair. She had moved one hand to the back of her girlfriend's head and was using the other to keep the towel around herself.

Carmilla pulled away and found herself gazing into the eyes of a desperate looking

Laura. "Out of excuses yet, cupcake?"

She nodded with a lopsided smiled. "Yeah I'm out."

She dropped the towel and climbed under the sheets with Carmilla. Laura had been right, nobody could see them. They could probably hear them, but Carmilla was right it was stupid to be nervous in front of her friends.

Sure she was still nervous about other things. But she would deal with her friends' broken relationship, ancient unbeatable evils, her university seeing her as one of its biggest threats and essentially being a homeless person in Europe later, because in that moment she was just going to focus on her terrible roommate, who had been resurrected and became her girlfriend less than 24 hours ago.


	2. Chapter 2

"I've almost got it, I've almost got it," Danny yelled down to the rest of the party on the street below.

"This might be the dumbest plan you dimwits have ever came up with," Carmilla complained to Laura.

Laura turned to her trying to think of a witty retort but all she could do was laugh. Carmilla looked like a child inside Kirsch's hoodie. Inches of sleeve hung loosely beyond her hands and the hood was pulled all the way over her face.

It was far too bright for her to be outside but Perry wanted her there in case she needed to caught someone.

"It's connecting," Danny yelled. She was standing on the outside window sill of an abandoned building by their hostel. She was gripping the roof's ledge with her left hand and reaching her phone as far into the air as she could with the other. Perry and Carmilla had overhead some of the others in the town saying they could only get cell service at a certain height. Apparently, it started the same day they had defeated the Dean.

"We're ready," Lafontaine said from inside the second floor window. They were teetering Laura's laptop, with JP plugged in on the ledge.

"Will you please be careful?" Perry yelled up for the hundredth time.

Laura knew she hadn't liked the plan from the beginning. Breaking into an abandoned building, sending Danny climbing out a window, all with only the hope that her phone could receive the Summer Society's emergency texts, which LaF and JP were going to record on Laura's laptop so they could figure out where to go next.

They had been at the mostly empty hostel in the German countryside since fleeing Silas the evening before. Laura was still trying to wrap her head around that it had been less than 48 hours since she woke Carmilla up with the blood in the milk container back in Room 307.

"They're coming in!" Danny called down.

"Got 'em all. JP's typing them up," LaF said.

"Good, now will you both get down," Perry commanded.

About an hour later, everyone was sitting back in their hostel room trying to figure out what to do.

"Well, I want to join their camp," Danny stated, from her spot on the top bunk of one of the beds. Kirsch was standing beside her. Laura and Carmilla were on the bottom bunk across from them. Perry was sitting on the bed beside them alone and LaF and JP in Laura's laptop were on the bed across from Perry.

From the emergency texts, which JP had transcribed onto Laura's computer, they had learned the Summer Society had set up a camp not far from Silas. They had been sending patrols out and the tremors – aftershocks? – were still happening on campus. It had also been trapped in an eternal night since the town hall ended.

"I'm with Summer Psycho," Kirsch said. "I'm honor bond to help any bros that are there."

One of the messages said a few Zetas were at the camp. They assumed they were the few who stayed behind to further bomb the pit under the Lustig when the party bus left.

"We don't even know what they are planning? Are they just going to charge campus and defeat the Dean again?" Perry asked.

"We won last time," Kirsch said.

"Barely," Laura said, squeezing Carmilla's hand which she was holding behind the yellow pillow between them. Carmilla looked over at her with a sad smile.

"We had help last time," Carmilla said. "I don't have any other magical weapons lying around."

"If we got somewhere with Internet access maybe we could find something," LaF said, motioning to JP beside them.

"You want to go back and fight?" Perry questioned LaF with sadness in her voice.

Carmilla, Laura, Danny and Kirsch all started looking at each other or fiddling with their hands.

"You agreed to go last time, Perr. You even fought all hardcore and staked that guy," LaF pointed out.

"I was thrown in a closest and all of us only survived because Carmilla arrived with the sword," Perry said.

"And Laura pushed that rock on the Dean," Kirsch interjected.

LaF and Perry glared at him and Danny hit him in the arm. "Dumbass."

"What?" he asked looking at Danny.

"They were kind of in the middle of something, Frat Daddy," Carmilla stated.

"But, Mom Hottie's right. We only pounded them because of the vampire and Little Nerd—Laura."

Carmilla sighed. She could see where this way going and assumed Laura could too.

"You have to come back!" JP said, pulling from video and audio files on Laura's computer.

"They don't have to. It might be too dangerous," Danny said.

"Aw you worried about us, Xena?" Carmilla teased.

"Not you, Dead Girl."

"All of Silas knows Laura started this fight. The troops would need to see her," LaF said.

"'The troops' really, Lafontaine?" Perry shot out.

"Do I get a say in any of this or are you guys just going to turn me into your Mockingjay without my input?" Laura called out.

Kirsch looked from Carmilla to Danny and started laughing.

"Not helping," Laura said pointing at him.

"Fine, what do you want to do?" Danny asked her.

"I think we should go join camp," she said.

"Laura?" Carmilla asked in quiet concern.

Laura turned on her. "I didn't say the fight, just the camp." She turned back to everyone. "Once we get there hopefully we can find another weapon to help defend Lophil-whatever. But, a less energy sucking and life destroying one this time."

Carmilla smiled. Everyone else nodded and agreed.

"You got the location of the camp?" Danny asked LaF.

"Yeah. It's pretty close to Silas. We could get there before sunset, if we left soon."

"Let's leave now then," Laura said.

"I'll get check us out," Perry said quickly heading to the lobby. She shot LaF an angry glare before leaving.

"Good luck with her," Carmilla said as she passed them following Laura over to their things.

A short time later, Danny and Kirsch got back onto her bike and the rest got back into the stolen – burrowed? – car and headed back down the country roads, this time toward Silas. With some convincing from Laura, Carmilla agreed to sit up front with LaF and Laura jumped in back with Perry. Carmilla was hiding in Kirsch's hoodie from the sun and probably also the awkward tension between the two best friends.

'Have you told them how you feel yet?' Laura scribbled on the notebook she had found in her backpack and pushed it over to Perry.

'They already know how I feel about them, Laura. They clearly got mad at me after the misund confusion, I had before the kidnapping and they will not forgive me.' Perry wrote and awkwardly handed the notebook back.

'LaFontaine has to have forgiven you for that. Kirsch told me about you two after the battle.' Laura knew she had been there, but she had been too cationic because of Carmilla's death to notice. 'You just have to remain them of what you two have and they will give up with nonsense with JP. I mean, he's a flash drive.'

'Maybe, they have just moved on and don't want to be with me anymore," Perry wrote and pushed the notebook back to Laura.

Laura noticed that LaFontaine started to glare at them through the rearview mirror. Somehow, Laura had no idea how Carmilla, with her face covered with the hood, seemed to notice and changed the radio station from an English rock/pop station to a German classical/opera station and she started to sing along. Laura had only heard Carmilla sing a few times and it was so beautiful it was hard to focus on anything else. With driving and listening to Carmilla's singing, LaF's attention was pulled away from Perry and Laura in the backseat.

'That isn't true, Perry. What LaFontaine is doing doesn't make any sense to me. They clearly still love you and you just need to remind them so this weirdness can stop,' Laura wrote. She felt bad about writing such things about JP. He was a nice guy and a friend, but nothing should be able to come between her campus parents and she kind of hated him a little bit for it.

'All right, Sweetie. I'll do it when we reach camp. I promise.' She smiled shyly at Laura as she passed her the notebook.

Laura smiled back and pushed the notebook back into her backpack at her feet. She reached up into the front seat and tapped hoodie-hidden Carmilla on the right arm, but to Laura's delight she kept singing along and did until they reached the Summer Society camp.

At first nobody in the car was sure if they wanted to get it out or not. But Danny and Kirsch had already dismounted the bike and started walking toward the camp. Danny was greeted by an equally as tall curly-haired blonde and a beat up looking guy in a brown Zeta Omega Mu shirt gave Kirsch a side-armed bro hug.

"I think we will be safe," Carmilla pointed over, finally able to pull back the hood since the sun had set.

Laura exited the backseat as quickly as possible and went to pull Carmilla out of the front seat. The vampire seemed to understand her rush and quickly followed her away from the car and into the camp.

"You're working pretty hard to get the ginger twins back together aren't you, cutie?" Carmilla said smiling at Laura as they walked through the camp site looking for a spot to pitch the tent Danny and her sisters had assigned them.

The Summer Society sisters had already built huts for all the members and the Zeta's had pitched some sort of traditional housing by a nearby pond. Tents had been handed out to the other members of the camp. A surprising number of Silas students had ended up at this camp. Laura figured that was probably because it was so close to campus and so many students didn't have the means to get that far away.

"Hey, you helped," Laura pointed out, as they found a vacant plot of land under a few tall trees. "That was amazing by the way," she added with a smile. "Both the singing, because wow, but how did you know that Perry and I needed LaFontaine distracted?"

Carmilla smiled up at Laura as she started unpacking the tent. "Even inside fart boy's hoodie, I could smell the ink and hear the writing from the pen the two of you were using. I assumed LaF would get distracted by the two of you at some point so I just decided to add something more to preoccupy them."

Everyone at the camp decided it was too late and they would talk about plans in the morning, so Laura and Carmilla climbed inside their assigned tent once they had it pitched. It was small, probably intended for only one person. In their rushed fleeing from Silas, Laura had not packed any blankets in her backpack. But they had the yellow pillow and some of their clothes. Laura put on a cardigan of hers and Carmilla put on the red, checked flannel that she had made hers. They used the rest of the shirts, sweatpants, and towels Carmilla had nicked from the hostel as makeshift blankets.

They slept in silence in each other's arms for a few hours. Laura awoke when Carmilla's arms, which had were wrapped around her started jerking nervously and she started muttering something about darkness and blood and a bottomless pit.

"Carm," Laura said softly as she turned over to face her girlfriend. They were in a tent in in the middle of the woods, so Laura strained her eyes trying to see Carmilla's face. With that darkness and her face half covered with dark hair and random article of black clothing, it was hard to make out anything, but Laura could see the pained expression on her face as the nightmare plagued her unconscious mind. She looked the same way last night and Laura assumed this had to be a side effect of her resurrection.

Laura placed her hand on her shoulder and shook her lightly, "Carmilla, wake up. Wake up, it's only a nightmare." Laura was still entrapped in Carmilla's arms and the vampire started to cling to Laura's back in fear and then started to dig her nails in so hard that Laura let out a groan after struggling to hold it in for a minute or so.

She shook her harder and spoke louder. "Carmilla, wake up. It isn't real. It's me. I'm here, you're safe."

Laura felt that everything she had said was clichéd and stupid. She hoped Carmilla would come to and tell her the same so she would feel better about how she had handled the situation but her girlfriend did quite the opposite.

Laura felt blood drip from her back onto Carmilla's hand and that, of all things, was what woke Carmilla up.

"Hey," Laura said softly, pushing her girlfriend's dark hair off eyes and keeping it on the side of her face. "It's okay."

For a few moments, Carmilla took multiple short breathes as if she was having trouble catching her own. She then felt the blood coming from her girlfriend's back on her hand and looked across to the pillow to the tiny girl.

She quickly jerked away from Laura and moved away from her until her back was up against the tent wall. Laura sat up but didn't move any closer.

Laura had only seen that look in Carmilla's eyes once and it was when she had given up Kirsch to the Dean to save Laura.

"Oh no, Carm. Not that face," Laura said, trying to joke though she was on the verge of tears. "You aren't allowed to use that face on me, ever."

Carmilla dropped her head. "I've done it again. You should have just let her kill me. All I'm ever going to do is hurt you."

"No. Carm, you know that isn't true. And this was an accident. You've saved me I don't know how many times. I've lost count," Laura said confidently. She moved closer Carmilla.

"Can...can we go sleep under the stars?" Carmilla asked in a small voice. She glanced up at Laura but her hair fall over her eyes.

Laura nodded.

"This tent is too small. It's reminding too much of..."

"I understand," Laura told her centuries old badass.

She grabbed the yellow pillow and the stolen towels. She went out into the night. She lied out the bag the tent came in. She placed the yellow pillow at the top of it and laid down.

Carmilla had hung back near the tent.

"Well come on, you heroic vampire," Laura said motioning to the spot beside her.

Carmilla used her vampire speed and appeared next to her without a second passing. Laura laid in silence with her arms around her for a while, but she was taking deep, nervous breathes.

"Worried about something, cupcake?"

"I'm starting to feel like we are going to have to fight the Dean again."

"Are you expecting more heroic vampire crap?" Carmilla questioned.

Laura laughed softly. "We have a bigger army around us this time, so try not to be as heroic. I'm not sure I can handle that again."

Carmilla turned to face Laura.

"I'll try not to," she said before kissing her.


End file.
